neverwinteronlinefandomcom-20200214-history
General FAQ
Q: What is Neverwinter? Neverwinter is a free, action MMORPG based on the acclaimed Dungeons & Dragons fantasy roleplaying game. Epic stories, action combat and classic roleplaying await those heroes courageous enough to enter the fantastic world of Neverwinter! Explore and defend one of the most beloved cities from the Dungeons & Dragons Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting as it rises from the ashes of destruction. This immersive MMORPG will take you from the besieged walls of the city to subterranean passageways in search of forgotten secrets and lost treasure. Q: What is Dungeons & Dragons? D&D is a fantasy roleplaying game first published in 1974. The game allows players to role play the part of an adventuresome hero in a setting rich with details and perilous encounters. D&D is widely regarded as the beginning of the modern roleplaying game. For more information on D&D and the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, visit the official web site. Q: When is Neverwinter's release date? Neverwinter is scheduled to be released in Early 2013. Make sure to Register and sign up for the official Neverwinter newsletter to be among the first to know the exact release date! Q: What are the System Requirements for Neverwinter? Recommended System Requirements: *OS: *Windows® XP SP3, Windows Vista SP 2, Windows® 7 or Windows 8 *Processor: *Intel Core 2 Duo 2.8GHz CPU equivalent or better *Memory: *2GB RAM or more *Video: *GeForce 8800 or ATI Radeon HD 2900GT performance or better, 512MB+ video ram *Sound: *DirectX 9.0c compatible sound chip or onboard audio capability with the latest sound drivers * *Broadband Internet Connection Required Minimum System Requirements: *OS: *Windows® XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7 or Windows 8 *Processor: *Dual-core 2.0GHz CPU or better *Memory: *1GB RAM *Video: *Shader Model 2.0 or higher, GeForce 6800 or ATI Radeon X850 performance, 128MB+ video ram *Sound: *DirectX 9.0c compatible sound chip or onboard audio capability with the latest sound drivers * *Broadband Internet Connection Required Q: Is an Internet connection required to play Neverwinter? Yes. Q: How much will Neverwinter cost? Will there be a subscription required? Neverwinter will be a free-to-play game. There will be no cost for the client, and no subscription fee will be required. Q: I'm interested in being a beta tester for Neverwinter. Where do I sign up? When you sign up for Neverwinter, you are automatically added to the pool of potential beta testers. You will be notified if you are selected to participate in beta testing. Q: Will I be able to make my own adventures and play through them with my friends? Yes! It wouldn't be a true Neverwinter game without a content-creation tool! Players will be able to shape and add to the world of Neverwinter by creating and building their own adventures or full-fledged campaigns from the ground up using The Foundry for Neverwinter. Q: What is The Foundry? The Foundry for Neverwinter is your chance to craft the world of Neverwinter your way. A robust and powerful toolset, you can use The Foundry for Neverwinter to create and build new adventures and campaigns to share with your friends and the entire Neverwinter community. Learn more by visiting The Foundry info page. Q: Tell me about Neverwinter's developer, Cryptic Studios. Cryptic Studios is a leading developer of massively-multiplayer online roleplaying games. Past releases include City of Heroes and City of Villains, the first superhero-based MMORPG; Champions Online: Free for All, the first free-to-play superhero action MMORPG; and Star Trek Online, the hit MMO based in the rich Star Trek Universe. Q: What are the dates for Beta Weekends? Our first Beta event, Beta Weekend 1, will be February 8th through February 10th. The second Beta Weekend event will happen on March 8th through March 10th. Our last Beta event, Beta Weekend 3, begins on March 22nd and ends March 24th. We’ll see you then in the Forgotten Realms! Q: When will I receive my Neverwinter Founder's Pack items? You will receive a select number of items from the pack(s) you purchased immediately when you log in to play during a Beta Weekend event. This provides an opportunity to try out these items and show them off to players in the Forgotten Realms. When Neverwinter launches, you will receive all items from the pack(s) you purchased to enjoy! Q: Which Founder's Pack items will I receive during Beta? Hero of the North Founder's Pack purchasers ''' - Access to all three Beta Weekends - Headstart Access - Get headstart access to Neverwinter. Start playing 5 days before everyone else for Open Beta. - Beta Weekend Friend Invite - Invite a friend to a single Beta Weekend Event - "Founder's" Title in Game - "Hero of the North" Title on forums - Moonstone Regular - Access to Moonstone Mask’s VIP lounge - VIP Game Access - When loads are high, jump to the head of the queue and get priority log-in access. - Small Bag of Holding per character - 750,000 Astral Diamonds once per account - 3 Extra Character Slots (5 total slots) '''Guardian of Neverwinter purchasers - Access to all three Beta Weekends - Headstart Access - Get headstart access to Neverwinter. Start playing 3 days before everyone else for Open Beta. - "Founder's" Title in Game - "Hero of the North" Title on forums - 125,000 Astral Diamonds once per account - 1 Extra Character Slot (3 total slots) Neverwinter Starter Kit purchasers -Small Bag of Holding for a single character per Starter Pack purchased Q: I’m interested in being an alpha and beta tester for Neverwinter. Where do I sign up? When you register for Neverwinter, you are automatically added to the pool of potential alpha and beta testers. You will be notified via email if you are selected to participate in alpha or beta testing. Join our Founder’s Pack program to get guaranteed access to Neverwinter’s Beta Weekends, plus enjoy a variety of VIP beta perks and exclusive in-game items. Q: I did not purchase a Founder's Pack, but I have a beta key. When do I get into beta? You will get access to either Beta Weekend 2 or Beta Weekend 3. You will be notified in advance via email when it's your turn to participate in beta testing. More details about this to come on Neverwinter's official website and forum. Q: Can I still get into Beta Weekend without participating in the Founder's Pack program or buying a Founder's Pack? Yes, there's still a chance for you to get into Beta Weekend; however, you can secure a spot in beta and get exclusive in-game items, plus a variety of VIP beta perks by purchasing the Hero of the North Founder's Pack or Guardian of Neverwinter Pack. For more details about Founder's Pack, visit here. To register for a chance to enter Beta Weekends, visit the Neverwinter official website. Q: Do I need to configure my firewall settings to play Neverwinter? To ensure that you can download and play the game successfully, we recommend that the following outbound ports are configured to be open: IP range: 208.95.184.0/22 Ports: TCP/7000-7500 There is no need to forward inbound connections; only outbound connections need to be configured. Q: My question isn't answered here. Where can I find more information? You can find even more answers at our Extended FAQ. Category:General_FAQ Category:FAQ